Digital content management systems allow content authors to create different variants, or versions, of the same content. Content authors can assign different variants of the content to different computing contexts so that when a device requests the content, the appropriate version is automatically selected for transmission to the device (e.g., on a web site). This allows content authors to tailor content to users or devices while being compatible with computer transmission infrastructure. For example, a shorter version of content is often suitable for mobile devices, which typically have small displays that fit less information than desktop displays and are typically more difficult to read.
Digital content management systems, such as Adobe® Experience Manager, allow users to maintain master content (e.g., a text composition) that a user can use as a common starting point to generate many variants (e.g., summaries or other variations to the master content). It may be desirable for a user to leverage computer summarization technology in order to automatically generate different summaries that are diverse from one another in content so they can be used for different variants or provide options to the user. Conventional extractive summarization generates a summary by selecting a subset of the words, phrases, or sentences in an original composition to form the summary Conventional extractive summarization generates a single summary that includes the subsets that are most representative of the original composition, while maintaining the most diversity in content within the summary. Thus, multiple summaries of content generated using conventional extractive summarization are substantially similar to one another.